tolfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
KickstarterTranslation
Kickstarter Translation -''' Russian [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/imperium42/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit '''УЖЕ НА KICKSTARTER'е!] В игре, где правит предательство и коварная тактика закулисной борьбы, кто в конце-концов выйдет победителем? Устали от множества игр, которые ничем не отличаются друг от друга? Ищите игру, чтобы поиграть с друзьями или в одиночку когда дома нечего делать? Вам нравятся онлайн игры, но вы уже на дух не переносите все эти города эльфов в каждой игре? Тогда Престол лжи -- дедуктивная психологическая ''онлайн игра, в которой каждая игровая партия не похожа на предыдущие -- это именно то, что вам нужно! 'Переводы для Kickstarter (Скоро): Английский, Арабский, Немецкий, Польский, Русский, Турецкий Игра ''Престол лжи: Онлайн игра лжи и обмана представляет собой трехмерную дедуктивную психологическую онлайн игру для группы игроков, в основу которой легла средневековая политическая борьба и игры типа ''Оборотень/Мафия, перенесенные в средневековое окружение. Соберитесь во фракции и предайте тех, с кем вы подружились. В игре имеется более 100 способностей, но вашим главным оружием является ваш ум. В каждой игровой партии принимает участие от 7 до 15 игроков. '''Ваша цель проста: "Найдите тех, кому вы можете доверять и избавьтесь от всех остальных". В обычной игре происходит борьба двух основных фракций (Синего дракона и Черной розы). Игроки будут случайным образом назначены одной из этих фракций. В начале никто не будет знать к какой фракции принадлежат другие игроки. Заключающиеся между игроками союзы, происходящие убийства, проводящиеся тайные встречи, распространяемая лож -- и голосование за казнь тех, кто будет обвинен в предательстве, обеспечат то, что каждая игровая партия будет абсолютно непохожа на предыдущие. You will be deceived many times, but there are actions you can take to help deduce who is or is not on your side. Use your abilities and social deduction skills to stay alive and win! By design, Throne of Lies will have high replayability. You can play more than 1,000 game sessions, and you'll still get a very new and unique experience each game. The game will be available on Steam for PC (eventually for Mac & Linux), and is being developed on Unity3D. Throne of Lies will be the first standalone 3D social deduction game to be produced for PC. Gameplay There are 7-15 players per game session. A class is randomly assigned to each player. Membership to a team (one of 4 factions) -- either Blue Dragon, Black Rose, Neutral, or The Cult -- is also assigned to each player. There are a series of Day and Night rounds; each round allows only a short duration of time for players to make split-second decisions -- based on deductive clues obtained from the players’ special abilities and the social aspect of the game. Each round has Day and Night phases. Any time within the Day period, players may vote to determine if a player is guilty of treason (a crime generally punishable by death). If the majority votes a player guilty, the accused player will be executed by the first person who accused them of treason. There are special execution effects tied to the accuser’s equipped weapon (a fire weapon would set the executed on fire, for example). Outside of execution votes and trials during the Day phase, players will also have limited time to chat -- where they would gather and share evidence to decide who is or isn’t suspicious '''and decide who to slay or defend during the following Night phase. '''During the Day phase, everyone meets in the Throne room. Players discuss and learn about what happened at Night -- such as who has been murdered, among other things. Players will then get together to cast their votes to execute a player. Being enemy factions, a Blue Dragon member would want to get rid of a Black Rose member, and vice versa. There will be times where a player may wrongly vote to execute an innocent person (or someone who was actually on the player’s side) for treason, by wrongly assuming they were guilty. Players can lie, act innocent, and blame others to try to trick everyone into voting someone they want gone. During the Night phase, players retreat to their class-specific rooms. They may kill in the darkness and be part of others’ foul play. 'Different classes will have distinct abilities and intentions at Night. Some players can meet at Night, share secret plans, assassinate, spy, use special Night abilities, and more. '''You can write in your journal to keep track of what happens during each Day --' such as who was killed or with whom a player has interacted. '''Players will also have a deathnote that they may write in using ink and blood. Whatever a player writes or draws will be revealed to all the other players when that player dies. There are also two neutral factions to act as wildcards during these efforts. When a king is slain, a new king rises -- based off a nomination among the Royals class types. The ultimate goal for players’ factions (good or evil) is to eliminate all opposing factions --''' with the exception of neutral factions that may have their own goals or take advantage of the weak. '''The main references of the game are: * Mafia/Werewolf (1986): '''The first of their kind, originally party games. We take their original rules as a standard and build upon it in our own way in 3D/online. * ''Secret Hitler'':' Card-based version of ''Mafia/Werewolf ''as a tabletop game with friends, bringing a new spin on the classic. Their gameplay shows that bringing new rules and adding flavor is hugely popular to players who enjoy these types of games. * 'Town of Salem:' Its online multiplayer take on ''Mafia/Werewolf ''games with chat allows players to play with each other from all over the world. Visual gameplay brings the concept from imagination to your screen in 2D. We’re doing something similar in beautiful 3D -- bringing improvements, new ideas, and features that we want in a game like this. '''The gameplay of ''Throne of Lies, unlike other Mafia/Werewolf ''games, focuses on giving players multiple classes with 1-2 day abilities and 1-2 night abilities.' We added things like facial expressions, choices of in-game armor/weapons, and having a Royalty system (where a King rules and can be replaced). These exist for the first time in any general PC game of this genre. Most classes have their own room at Night, and some groups of players can meet at Night. One major networking feature worth mentioning (missing from most games) is the ability to reconnect to your game if disconnected momentarily. This Game is for YOU + Looking Good: Full 3D, Vulkan graphics @ 64-bit - With stunning illustrations and art. + Tricky: Your deduction skills are more useful than your 100+ class abilities. + Unique: Abilities change each phase with 30+ different class combinations with high replayability. + Twisting: "Recruiting" and "Converting" systems to release an alter-self (We don't want to say "the dark side!). + Opportunity: "King" and "Royalty" system: Rise up to inherit the Throne when the King is killed. + Rooms: 20+ unique, custom rooms at night. + Death is not the end: Death/ghost system with mini game. One may return or speak with the living! + Customized: 'Earn traditional, full skins -- but also claim new weapons, armor, and even auras. Only aesthetic unlocks (No pay-2-win here). Customize your character model -- it's not linked with your class! '+ Stylish Justice: 'Execution abilities are dependent on your currently-equipped weapon. '+ Community: 15-player online interrogation, trial and treason system with community decisions and active forum/Discord chat. + Be the writer: Every move contributes to the game's next move -- causing a ripple effect. + Be creative: Taunt your enemies by drawing "Deathnotes" to leave with their body -- drawn with blood and ink. + Gifts: Beta access, exclusive backer rewards, forum titles, special prices, free extra keys given out to invite friends, and more. + Practice, Practice, Practice: The art of perception knows no boundaries. Become a better negotiator, improve at convincing others, and get better at deducting situations that involve investigation and clues. + Be cool: Hang out and lay back at home while playing a social deduction game! Playable Classes With 30+ unique classes and over 100 abilities, all fully illustrated, we mean business when it comes to getting the most out of our game. Here’s just a fraction of the art in Throne of Lies: We make it easy to learn and understand what each class does by having an in-game wiki with class cards: Weapons How else are you going to be able to execute each other? Throne of Lies ''will have many weapons to choose from, which means that players will take the lives of those accused of treason in style. '''Each weapon type has a special execution effect:' Armor/Clothing Players will be able to equip armor, clothing, and robes - Why? So they aren't naked! '''Just kidding: We want players to fit the part and be who they want to be! We promise to never offer "pay-2-win" items to equip: Anything we offer to be available to "equip" will '''never '''impact gameplay to create unfair advantages; only aesthetics.' Don't worry: We made both "Sir" and "Lady" styles! Rooms '''Each player has their own room, which they'll stay in each Night.' Every class type has its own room style. Players may visit each other's rooms at Night to use their Night abilities on them -- such as attempting to assassinate them secretly or simply spy on them, among other things. Art Process How the Throne of Lies team revamps a throne chair to go from "OK" to "EPIC" from our artists: 1. "Heya artists -- Let's revamp our throne chair. Here's the original.." 2. "Approved -''' Let's add some texture!" 3. "EXCELLENT! How about making this 3D now?" 4. "Let's throw this in-game and see how it looks!" Our in-house artists are here to provide the most flagship art possible that indie devs can possibly provide! Music/Audio What would an epic game be.. without a custom-composed theme song and the best login screen music you've ever heard? [https://soundcloud.com/imperium42/throne-of-lies-theme-song '''♫ SoundCloud: "The Hangman's Dance" ♫] The Throne of Lies ''soundtrack will consist of uncompressed, symphonic music. You will find no MIDI within our kingdom. '♫ SoundCloud: "Login Theme" ♫ ' Our Goals ''Throne of Lies offers unique gameplay at an affordable price. We promise to keep the game affordable and to never, ever offer "pay-to-win" in-game items. We are gamers just like you and promise to respond to community feedback and keep the game both balanced and updated. We promise to refine Throne of Lies to become simple to learn, yet difficult to master and constantly do this: An online game needs updates! This is a complex game, and we can't fit everything here! For more information about rules, mechanics, and a full list of classes/factions, visit our Wikia (tol.wikia.com). We started working on Throne of Lies one year ago, and we’re about 85% complete. We need your help to bring this game to life. We want to make the game that we always dreamed of. Be sure to check out our official site and sign up to play Throne of Lies: https://www.ThroneOfLies.com We hope you are as excited about our game as we are ... and thank you! Rewards Patron rewards Below (Prefer a table? [[ENGLISH ONLY Click Here]]): Stretch Goal Rewards Below (Prefer a table? [[ENGLISH ONLY Click Here]]): Greenlight We need your help -- and it's a win-win. Whether you back us or not, we would love your :YES: vote! The faster we can get on Steam, the faster we can start coding in Steam features! Tell your buddies, and let's make this happen! >> Click Here to launch the game in Steam << [ PIC | We need your help! Please vote YES now! ♫ ] Follow Us We'll keep the scope of the game small so that we can concentrate on delivering better content to you instead of a game that will never realistically exist. This game is truly progressing FAST and will come to you if you want it :) How about an alpha around the end of March? We are ALL gamers, too! You can be sure to see us all from Imperium42 in-game playing with you. ________________________________ Official Site (Signup for Free): https://www.ThroneOfLies.com Discord (Live Chat): https://discord.gg/rFAXXQB Greenlight (via Steam Client): http://throneofli.es/Greenlight Wikia (How-To-Play): ''' https://tol.wikia.com Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/TheThroneOfLies Facebook: https://facebook.com/ThroneOfLiesGame Official Forum: http://forum.imperium42.com YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/ThroneOfLiesGame DeviantArt: https://imperium42.deviantart.com IndieDB: http://www.indiedb.com/games/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit Official Trailer (Standalone): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHwgDHvCv5U&hd=1 Official Trailer (Trailer+KS Pitch): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya3hriJRqMQ&hd=1 Press Kit: http://presskit.ThroneOfLies.com ________________________________ PR Contact: Novy Unlimited http://novyunlimited.com novyunlimited@gmail.com ________________________________ Support Contact: support@imperium42.com FAQ '''Q: What platforms are supported? A: We’ll bring Throne of Lies to Steam for PC. We really want to bring our game to Mac and Linux, too, so if we get extra funding with our stretch goals, we can make this a reality sooner. Q: Why are some tiers so expensive? A: Many Kickstarters offer a lot of great rewards cheaply, because they might not need much money for development – instead, they sometimes use Kickstarter as a marketing strategy. We truly use Kickstarter to fund our development team to make Throne of Lies a reality, and we directly benefit from your support during this campaign. We still start off with super affordable prices, like our $10 Tier 2 package, which gives you two game keys for the price of one. The good thing is that the higher tiers are flooded with multiple game keys. Q: Why give us multiple steam keys as rewards? A: This is a social multiplayer game! We want to enable you to get your friends to join you in the game, without having each one of them go through a payment process; just like when you buy a board game and invite them all over. Your friends will thank you! The largest reward is 100 steam keys, especially good for those of you with a big online following to give out to your followers. Q: When can I claim my rewards? A: Digital rewards will begin being given out shortly after the Kickstarter campaign, dependent on progress. Alpha will most likely begin in March, to be conservative. Physical rewards will begin to ship during week after our Kickstarter campaign ends (February 24th). Q: Throne of Lies reminds me of other games. Why is that? A: Throne of Lies should remind you of other games, because we’re in the social deduction genre of games known as WereWolf / Mafia party games, originally invented in 1986. Many tabletop, social, and video games use the original game’s mechanics in their own way within their own medium. Our’s is the first stand-alone video game of this genre to be produced in full 3D for general PC users. Q: If I get a physical product shipped to me, will it cost extra in shipping fees? A: Nope! There’s no additional shipping fees for those of you who get rewards that include physical products. These products will be easy to ship, so it’s on us! Q: If I get a t-shirt as a reward, how can I choose which size shirt I get? A: We’ll send you an email shortly after you back us with a survey, asking you what size shirt you want. You can even choose between black and white!